<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl In The Picture. by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528253">The Girl In The Picture.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Multi-Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multiverse, Murder Mystery, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Paranormal, multi fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lena, Lexa, Regina, Scylla; Kara, Emma, Raelle and Clarke are at the wrong place at the wrong time, they're put under investigation for the murder of Logan Nicholson, a rich boy in a rich school just down the block from Maplewood High. </p><p>Why is it these 8 girls were at the wrong place at the wrong time? only time can tell. </p><p>As they desperately try to prove their innocence, sparks start to emerge, and these girls can only blame themselves. </p><p>Can't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worlds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a mix of supernatural, paranormal, fantasy, murder mystery, and everything else you can imagine.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>worlds colliding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy pride  day 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Lena Luthor; Regina Mills; Lexa Kom Trikru and Scylla Ramshorn</em> are the four most popular girls at Maplewood High. </p><p><strong>Kara Danvers; Emma Swan; Clarke Griffin and Raelle Collar</strong>, are the sportiest kids at school. Captain and Co captain of the girls soccer team;captain of softball team and captain basketball team. </p><p>These 8 girls couldn't be more different, and yet, love finds a way to make all of them connect. </p><p>What happens next is for tales and tales to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and her gang run into Lena and her gang, and the 8 of them stumble upon a body.</p><p>A dead body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Rae, are you trying out for my team this year?" Kara Danvers, 16, asked her friend as the two walked through the halls of Maplewood High School, it was the day of school for the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know, honestly," Raelle Collar, 16, replied, "I might."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please do!" Emma Swan, 16, piped in as she swooped into the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Raelle said with a smile, "only because You and Emma are co captains." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey; You and Clarke are doing well too." Kara retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Raelle replied. Just then, the hallway grew quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Raelle asked, the other two shrugged in confusion just along. "I can sense something's off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Said a voice, making the three girls jump with a startle,  "sorry, didn't mean to scare you.". The three girls turned around to see the fourth person, a part of their group, Clarke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Clarke." Kara said with a breath of relief,  "you scared me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I scared all of you." Clarke said with a laugh, "why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden? it's Friday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go see." Kara suggested as they exited MHS, and wandered towards the parking lot. That's when they saw four other girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey.." Clarke said, "That's Lena, Lexa, Regina and Scylla." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are they doing?" Kara asked, trying to peek over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we just ask?" Suggested Emma. The other three girls stared at her, in shock. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're the hottest girls in school!" Kara replied incredulously, "we can't just walk up to them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma scoffed, "Pfft, oh please." she said, rolling her eyes, "We're jocks, I think we can handle the hottest girls in the school."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind," Kara replied, rolling her eyes as well, "Let's just go see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them walked over and saw the other four girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think did this?" Lena Luthor, 17, asked, she turned her head to see the four blondes approaching them. "Oh, Danvers. You're smart, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd say so," Kara stumbled out with her reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this." Lena said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to what they were looking at. Kara looked down and saw blood in the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that.." Kara felt her blood run cold, "Is that blood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Lena replied, "I think someone was killed at our school." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Emma asked, piping in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raelle gasped when she turned her head, she gulped, "Logan Nicholson, from Wayberry." she replied, pointing to a dead body propped up on a tree not too far from them. The other girls turned their heads and gasped just the same.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God.." Left Scylla's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan Nicholson is dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone killed him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and those 8 girls are in the wrong place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave any suggestions below.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY DAY THREE OF PRIDE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>